Simplement
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: SPOILERS Saison 4, épisode "Always"! Ma version de... vous savez quoi. "Il lui semblait que ce sourire pouvait faire renaître le monde".
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILERS : 4x23, "Always". Ceux qui attendent de voir la version française et qui ont réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à échapper à toutes les fuites de la saison 4 et du début de la saison 5, passez votre chemin et ne lisez pas la suite!**

Bon, ben voilà.

**Rien de bien original là-dedans, le concept a été traité des centaines de fois.**  
**Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de coucher sur papier, moi aussi, MA version du _morning after_...! En attendant celle de notre vénéré Marlowe dans quelques semaines, bien sûr! **

**De la romance, un brin d'humour... Ma première fic Castle est sous le signe de Gentil Bisounours! Mais qui imagine autre chose pour leur premier matin ?!**

**Rien de l'univers Castle ne m'appartient... Même pas Richard****. **

* * *

Un léger pli vint froncer ses sourcils.

Etait-ce dû au frémissement pailleté du soleil, filtrant à travers les rideaux pour venir frôler les courbes de son visage, ou à cette étrange et diffuse sensation de nouveauté qui s'insinuait délicieusement en elle ?

Encore engluée dans les limbes du sommeil, Kate Beckett s'interdit d'ouvrir trop rapidement les yeux. Son corps enfin reposé lui murmurait de savourer l'instant présent. Sans bouger, elle se prélassa un moment, goûtant la douce chaleur des draps qui caressaient agréablement sa peau. Elle ne chercha pas à fuir le rai de lumière qui venait amoureusement réchauffer sa joue, son cou et le sommet de son épaule. Au contraire. Elle se laissa envahir par ce bien-être qui emplissait la chambre, et qui enveloppait son corps et son âme tout à la fois. A cet instant, elle n'était plus qu'une victime consentante.

Cette idée fit ressurgir, par vagues, quelques flashes de la nuit précédente. Un sourire ténu effleura ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les papillons que ces souvenirs faisaient immanquablement naître dans sa poitrine. Elle avait touché du doigt ce que pouvait être la quiétude absolue. L'apaisement complet de soi. Et elle le touchait peut-être encore. Car elle sentait confusément que quelque chose avait à jamais changé : elle avait fait la paix avec elle-même. Et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Son sourire s'élargit de lui-même au moment où des effluves de café chaud vinrent lui chatouiller les narines.

Ne pas briser le rêve trop vite.

Se laisser du temps.

Le temps de mesurer sa chance.

Le temps de profiter de cette enivrante sérénité.

De se laisser séduire, une fois encore, par tout ce qui s'était subitement engouffré dans sa vie.

De succomber à tout ce qui était _lui_.

De se noyer en _lui_.

Lui qui avait répondu présent quand elle avait — enfin — décidé de franchir la ligne.

Qui l'avait fait se sentir plus qu'elle-même le temps d'une nuit.

Qui l'avait réconciliée avec ses démons intérieurs.

Peu importe ce qui arriverait désormais. Elle avait une certitude, celle de lui être éternellement redevable de ce qu'il lui avait offert cette nuit.

Elle prit alors une lente et profonde inspiration, comme si elle émergeait d'une longue léthargie.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Et constata la place vide à ses côtés. Mais la chaleur de son compagnon y subsistait encore, ténue, et les draps froissés lui tirèrent un profond soupir de contentement.

Elle reprit peu à peu pied dans la réalité. _Sa_ réalité.

Elle autorisa son regard à balayer le coin de la pièce qui s'offrait à elle, allongée sur le côté, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de découvrir jusque là. L'ensemble était chaleureux, meublé et décoré avec goût, sans ostentation. A l'image, finalement, de ce qu'était vraiment Richard Castle : un homme appréciant les choses de qualité, mais aussi quelqu'un de simple, et discret. Une petite étagère accueillait des dizaines de livres — probablement ses préférés, et elle se jura d'y jeter un œil — ainsi que divers objets et bibelots dépareillés ; un sofa confortable sur lequel un plaid semblait négligemment jeté trônait à côté ; et, flanquées de chaque côté du grand lit, deux tables de chevet où régnait un joyeux désordre. Manifestement, il se servait des deux ! Sur la plus proche était posé un cadre abritant une photographie d'Alexis et de son père. Kate l'examina un long moment. Elle datait de quelques années, quatre, peut-être cinq ans : la jeune fille présentait un visage plus rond et juvénile qu'aujourd'hui, et Castle ressemblait davantage à l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois à cette soirée de lancement du dernier roman de Derrick Storm. Il enserrait sa fille par derrière, le visage presque au niveau du sien. Ils partageaient le même sourire franc et éclatant, les mêmes yeux pétillants, les mêmes joues rosies par le froid. C'était là que résidait le caractère inhabituel de l'image : elle n'avait rien des clichés ensoleillés et retouchés pour lesquels le sujet aurait posé longuement — comme il devait en posséder à la pelle — mais elle respirait la spontanéité et le quotidien de vacances aux sports d'hiver. Alexis arborait un cache-oreilles rose bonbon et une étole assortie sur laquelle s'étalait sa chevelure de feu, et son père avait modestement revêtu un épais chandail écru, de ceux que l'on peut attraper au vol dans le placard de la maison familiale au moment de sortir, et sur le devant duquel se dessinaient néanmoins d'élégants motifs noirs. Il avait noué une grosse écharpe autour de son cou, et s'était affublé d'un drôle de bonnet à pompon. Derrière la décontraction apparente que trahissait une barbe de deux jours, Kate reconnut l'homme de goût qu'il était : même dans une situation aussi anodine, il avait trouvé le moyen de choisir des accessoires noirs, pour rappeler discrètement les arabesques de son pull.

Elle sourit tendrement devant ce mélange d'enfantillage et de séduction qui le définissait. Comment avait-elle pu offrir tant de résistance, et pendant si longtemps ? Kate se perdait dans la contemplation du cliché. Il était clair qu'il tenait à Alexis plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ressentait également une forte sympathie à l'égard de la jeune fille, et, confusément, un besoin de la protéger à son tour. Après quatre années passées à côtoyer les Castle, elle se sentait presque comme un membre à part entière de cette famille insolite, qui l'avait si bien et si naturellement accueillie dans son univers.

Kate se retourna lentement sur le dos, fixa le plafond sans le voir. Il était temps de mettre le quotidien à l'épreuve.

C'était son premier matin.

_Leur_ premier matin.

Elle considéra à peine l'horizon de la routine qui se profilerait un jour au loin, tout en s'attendrissant déjà devant cette hypothèse. Si la routine s'installait, cela prouverait que leur couple avait résisté au temps et qu'il était fait pour durer…

Elle s'étira avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Dans son mouvement, son sourire rêveur disparut soudain pour faire place à une grimace de douleur. Courbatures aux muscles adducteurs et aux triceps. Pas étonnant après l'exercice physique qu'elle avait fourni ces dernières heures… Le rouge lui monta aux joues sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Pourtant, ses entraînements réguliers en salle de sport auraient dû suffire à éviter cette situation !

A moins que… ce ne soit… ça.

Son violent corps à corps avec Maddox.

Plus rien de sensuel là-dedans. Mais de la brutalité pure. Vengeance et plaisir de frapper contre impuissance et perte de contrôle.

Une vague de panique se forma au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Mais elle refusa fermement de la laisser croître. Elle se passa des mains presque tremblantes sur le visage et expira longuement pour reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Sur elle-même.

Il serait largement temps, plus tard, d'y repenser. Elle en parlerait à Castle. Il l'écouterait. Il comprendrait. Il l'avait déjà comprise depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs.

_« Comment suis-je supposée retrouver mes repères alors que des gens veulent ma mort ?_

– _En ne les laissant pas vous voler votre vie. »_

Pour le moment, elle devait suivre son conseil. Elle devait réapprendre à vivre normalement. Une seule personne pouvait l'y aider. Et cette même personne était justement en train de préparer un petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante, un peu apaisée. Elle le fut complètement lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses vêtements de la veille étaient soigneusement pliés sur un coin de meuble. Il avait même pris le temps de faire ça… Attentionné ? ou peut-être maniaque… Elle sourit intérieurement en constatant qu'elle était déjà en train de faire le procès de ses défauts, comme on le ferait d'un conjoint dont on partagerait la vie depuis un certain temps.

Enfilant rapidement son shorty en dentelle noire, elle rechigna à l'idée de remettre ses habits encore un peu humides du violent orage qu'elle avait affronté pour venir jusque chez lui.

Elle embrassa la pièce d'un regard et ne mit qu'un bref instant à se décider quand elle tomba sur la chemise brune que Castle avait portée — jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aide à l'arracher dans un élan de désir. Avant de la passer, elle s'autorisa un geste d'adolescente amoureuse qui lui aurait habituellement fait lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement : elle enfouit son visage dans le tissu souple et incroyablement doux et inspira son parfum à lentes bouffées — non sans avoir vérifié qu'aucun intrus ne risquait de la surprendre dans ce coupable emportement.

Elle s'étourdit de longues secondes dans cette odeur masculine et les souvenirs persistants de son cou, de son torse contre lequel elle aimerait désormais se lover, ou de ses bras puissants dans lesquels elle pourrait maintenant trouver l'apaisement et le réconfort. Tout était si simple avec lui.

Le rythme cardiaque un peu plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée, elle fit glisser ses bras sous le tissu soyeux avant de le boutonner et de retourner plusieurs fois les manches, bien trop longues. Elle daignait bien apparaître à ses yeux dans une tenue plus que légère et insolite, mais pas au point de se confondre avec un pingouin.

Elle expira résolument pour se donner du courage. Et, avec une démarche qui avait perdu l'assurance qu'elle dégageait naturellement, elle sortit de la chambre et traversa le salon.

* * *

_**En attendant le deuxième et dernier chapitre (dans quelques jours...!), soyez gentils : un petit clic, un petit pianotage, et hop, on laisse une review! Ca prend peu de temps, et ça fait plaisir!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avant toute chose, merci aux reviewers, et plus particulièrement à Svetkate, chris65, Jeannou et Manooon à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre!**_

_**Voilà la suite et la fin de cette petite fic. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!**_

* * *

Il s'était plongé dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner avec autant de ferveur et d'application que s'il s'apprêtait à disputer la partie de poker de sa vie.  
C'était la seule diversion qu'il avait trouvée pour éviter de se perdre dans la fièvre des souvenirs de la nuit.  
Et c'était leur premier petit-déj. Il ne voulait pas le rater. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher !

Il avait longuement hésité sur la mise en scène.  
Des bougies ? Trop surfait. Et surtout inapproprié, vu le grand jour qui baignait déjà la pièce.  
Un bouquet de fleurs ? Trop romantique.  
Des croissants ? Trop classique. Il aurait tout le loisir de l'emmener faire une virée à Paris pour déguster d'authentiques viennoiseries.  
Un petit-déj au lit ? Trop artificiel. Et surtout risqué. Trop risqué. Réservé exclusivement aux couples établis.

Il avait finalement opté pour la plus grande simplicité, tant dans l'assiette que dans les manières. Ne rien faire qui puisse l'effrayer. Tout dans la sobriété.

Excepté les pancakes.

Ça, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.  
Ce serait leur petit clin d'œil intime à tous les deux.  
Un clin d'œil qui remontait à bientôt trois ans, lorsque les pancakes étaient déjà, d'après Esposito, une façon de dire « merci beaucoup pour la nuit dernière »… Une suggestion qui n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd !

Trois ans. Presque quatre.

Voilà presque quatre ans que ses sentiments pour Kate lui avaient vraiment éclaté à la figure. Tous deux avaient voulu se risquer au jeu dangereux de la séduction pendant leur première année de collaboration, et ils étaient tombés dans le piège. Lui le premier, qui paradait avec ses conquêtes sous le feu des projecteurs et qui pouvait se vanter de son statut de séducteur impénitent. Mais c'était sans compter l'alchimie qui s'était rapidement créée avec sa muse, ce mélange d'attirance et de défi qui était venu pimenter leur relation. Kate Beckett n'avait pas été facile à approcher, encore moins à apprivoiser. A la fois enjôleuse et revêche, elle lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Longtemps il n'avait su quoi penser des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard.

Jusqu'à hier.

Quatre ans qu'il patientait. Qu'il espérait la voir faire un pas vers lui. Qu'il redoutait la voir s'enfuir pour de bon. Il avait été persuadé qu'elle finirait un jour par rendre les armes, il lui suffisait donc d'attendre. D'être là.

Jusqu'à hier.

Il avait fini par lâcher l'affaire. De dépit. De colère. Ou de douleur peut-être, il ne savait plus. Elle avait été si obstinée. Si aveugle.

Et puis elle avait fait volte-face. Elle lui était revenue, sans prévenir, comme un tsunami, qui l'avait dévasté de l'intérieur. La souffrance de leur séparation était encore vivace, mais le trop d'amour qu'il avait éprouvé en la voyant sur le seuil de sa porte lui avait fait encore plus mal. Et il s'était laissé submerger par la déferlante Kate Beckett. Elle était venue le repêcher des tréfonds de sa solitude. Elle seule avait été capable de le faire passer de l'amertume la plus désespérée à la plus grande des félicités.

Et le voilà, ce matin, en tee-shirt noir et bas de survêtement, en train de faire dorer quelques pancakes, attendant que sa belle captive daigne sortir du lit. La situation était pour le moins cocasse.  
Le voilà précipité dans le plus banal des quotidiens après une nuit digne de _Vague de chaleur_. Le nirvana enfin atteint après quatre années de tourmente. Cette femme avait franchement le don de lui faire perdre tous ses repères.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour reprendre ses esprits quelque peu troublés par le fil de ses réflexions. Il s'empressa de retourner le pancake oublié qui menaçait de noircir.

« Hey. »

Il sursauta et manqua d'échapper la palette et son contenu. Il effectua une gracieuse mais comique cabriole pour éviter que le tout ne s'étale pitoyablement par terre.  
Il se redressa et ne put s'empêcher de demeurer figé devant celle qu'il avait sous les yeux à cet instant. Elle souriait. Elle était merveilleuse.  
Et il lui semblait que ce sourire pouvait faire renaître le monde.

Le temps s'arrêta immanquablement quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Une fois de plus, il se laissa happer par ces quelques secondes d'éternité.  
Il retrouvait dans son regard tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'y lire dans leurs échanges tacites. Confiance. Reconnaissance. Tendresse. Attirance. Amour.  
Pourtant, c'était comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

Ces quatre années de statuquo n'avaient apporté que peu de nouveauté. Enfermés dans le prévisible comme deux aimants contraires que l'on approche délicatement tout en sachant qu'ils finiront par se repousser, par refuser de rentrer en contact, ils avaient soudain basculé dans l'inattendu. L'inespéré.

Les règles du jeu ayant brutalement changé, ils ne savaient plus comment se comporter.

Elle attendait sur le seuil de la cuisine, à bonne distance, n'osant faire le dernier pas. Légèrement appuyée contre le pilier, elle effleurait de ses doigts une mèche de cheveux avec la tentation de la tortiller. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Éblouissante. Il savait qu'il avait perdu à ce moment tout sens de l'objectivité, mais qu'importe. Il nota enfin qu'elle avait passé sa chemise de la veille. Il laissa alors dériver ses yeux quelques instants sur ses cuisses de déesse grecque et sur la naissance des seins que laissait entrevoir l'encolure du vêtement qu'elle n'avait pas boutonnée — sciemment ? La garce... — avant d'être à nouveau attiré par son regard caressant.

« Hey. »

C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à articuler pour le moment. Il sentit confusément le ridicule amoureux de son attitude, et se fustigea intérieurement. Il n'allait quand même pas ressembler à sa propre fille qui n'était plus elle-même dès qu'elle ressentait ses premiers émois d'adolescente ! Faites qu'Alexis ne soupçonne jamais ce qui était précisément en train d'arriver à son père, dans sa cuisine, devant la femme de sa vie.

« Tu as un pancake dans la main. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as un pancake dans la main. » répéta-t-elle, accompagnant ses mots d'un signe de tête explicite en direction de la friandise.

« Oh. »

Il baissa les yeux et réalisa soudain le comique de la situation. Il déposa précipitamment le pancake sur le haut de la pile, laissa tomber la spatule dans l'évier, et après avoir failli s'essuyer les mains sur son survêtement, il chercha fébrilement le premier bout de torchon qui traînait pour retrouver une certaine contenance.  
Il reposa le morceau de tissu et leva un regard légèrement contrit vers Kate. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle s'amusait de son comportement et qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ses maladresses de gosse — ce n'était pas le premier rendez-vous, mais c'était quand même leur premier matin, bon sang ! — il se détendit et lui lança un regard plein d'étoiles, accompagné d'un sourire soulagé.

Le cœur de Kate fondit instantanément alors qu'elle le reconnaissait. Ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais offert à aucune de ses conquêtes, pas même à Keira. Ce regard qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Son regard. Celui qu'il lui avait envoyé au moment de lui apporter son bouquet de fleurs dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Celui qu'il avait osé lors de leurs retrouvailles à l'arrière de cette banque, après l'explosion.

« Sirop d'érable ou chantilly ? »

Rick avait retrouvé tous ses esprits. Cette considération pragmatique brisa la dernière gêne qui subsistait entre eux, et Kate avança vers le comptoir pour prendre place sur un tabouret.

« Richard Castle, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas si tu _oses_ déposer une once de chantilly sur mon premier pancake du matin. »

« Mmmm… Si c'est la torture du fouet en combinaison de cuir moulante, j'ose. »

« Non. Je pensais plutôt à une balle entre les deux yeux. »

« Ah. Dans ce cas… » bredouilla-t-il en redressant lentement son pouce déjà prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette du flacon.

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur son visage sous le regard gentiment menaçant de sa compagne. Il s'installa en face d'elle, sans la lâcher des yeux. Sa raison ne parvenait pas encore à le convaincre de ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle était là. De son plein gré. Et ils venaient de passer la nuit ensemble. Puisque son cerveau refusait toujours l'évidence, ses yeux tentaient de la lui faire admettre. Il la contemplait, encore et encore. Non. Il la dévorait des yeux. Intarissable.

Et il prit soudain conscience du virage qu'avait amorcé sa vie depuis quelques heures. Rien n'avait vraiment changé dans son déroulement, mais la dernière pièce du puzzle était venue s'imbriquer naturellement dans la grande vue d'ensemble de son existence. Une pièce qu'il avait désespérément cherchée, qu'il avait pensé ne plus trouver, et il s'était déjà fait à l'idée que sa vie serait à jamais bancale, incomplète, inachevée. Pourtant, elle était là. Son phare. Son étoile. Sa boussole. Elle était le repère qui avait fait défaut depuis toujours pour donner du sens à cette existence. Tout était maintenant en place. Le puzzle était complet, rien ne manquait désormais. L'avenir lui souriait, leur souriait, et se reflétait, clair, immense, confiant, dans le visage de celle qui le contemplait à son tour.

Il se décida enfin à tendre le pancake au sirop d'érable à sa compagne, qui le remercia d'un regard enveloppant, avant de mordre dedans avec gourmandise.

Attrapant à son tour une galette qu'il noya sous un tourbillon de chantilly, ses neurones tentaient d'élaborer rapidement une amorce de conversation. Car si ce silence se prolongeait trop, il allait finir par devenir gênant. Mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit lui semblait si lamentable, si... affligeant !

_Bien dormi, chérie ?_

_Alors, sur quelle enquête tu travailles, en ce moment ?_

_Tu sais, Alexis a hérité du talent de son père : son discours était poignant hier soir... !_

Non. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'abaisser à de telles banalités. Définitivement non. Tandis que ses lèvres trempaient dans son mug de café brûlant – il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'en avalait pas une goutte – il lui semblait que son cerveau tournait à vide. Nul. Il était nul. Aucune inspiration, aucun trait d'esprit ne lui venait. Et il fallait que ce soit justement maintenant !

« J'ai démissionné. »

Il leva brusquement les yeux, tiré de sa cauchemardesque page blanche. Il dévisagea Kate un long moment, comme s'il cherchait à décrypter un sens caché à ses paroles, pourtant limpides.

« J'ai rendu mon badge. Hier. Juste avant de venir ici. »

Elle avait murmuré ces mots, les yeux baissés sur son assiette, dont elle faisait machinalement le tour avec un doigt. Rick la fixait toujours, incrédule, incapable d'avaler la gorgée de café qu'il venait enfin d'ingurgiter. Quand Beckett décidait quelque chose, ce n'était jamais à moitié !

Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne déglutisse péniblement. Pinçant les lèvres, il choisit de ne rien répliquer. C'était trop tôt. Les questions viendraient en leur temps. Et il n'était même pas certain qu'elle soit en mesure d'y apporter des réponses pour l'instant.

Il déposa sa tasse, tendit lentement une main par-dessus le comptoir et la posa sur celle de Kate, nerveuse. Il serra doucement, amoureusement ses doigts. _Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là_, semblait-il lui signifier à travers son geste.  
Elle répondit à son étreinte par une légère pression lorsque le pouce de son compagnon lui caressa tendrement la peau.  
En croisant leurs regards, tous les « merci », tous les « toujours » qu'ils avaient pu se dire depuis quatre ans s'y retrouvèrent.  
Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas chercher à en savoir davantage, et d'être simplement présent, avec elle, face à ce choix difficile avec lequel elle devait vivre.

Elle ne rajouta rien.  
Elle se contenta de pousser un long soupir de résignation.

« Mais pour l'instant, je crois que j'ai besoin de changer d'air. »

Un sourire candide illumina le visage de Castle, et Kate sut alors qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision : rien n'avait désormais d'importance face au bonheur qu'elle voulait lui offrir. Pas même sa carrière.

« Rien de tel que l'air marin pour se changer les idées... Crois-moi, je l'ai déjà testé ! »

La tension s'envola soudain.

« Lors de tes pannes d'inspiration au milieu de la nuit, j'imagine ? »

« Pas seulement... Et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu. Pas pour mes trois derniers romans en tout cas. » susurra-t-il, facétieux, en faisant le tour du comptoir pour s'approcher de Kate.

« Ah ? Tu m'en diras tant... Et puis-je connaître le secret de cette soudaine inspiration ? » tenta-t-elle, en se blottissant langoureusement entre les bras puissants de Castle.

« Pas avant que tu n'aies approuvé mon idée géniale. »

« Voyez-vous ça ! Je n'ai pas le choix, alors... D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Un petit tour dans la baie de New-York, ça te dit ? Un brin de romantisme pour jeune couple passionné me semble tout indiqué. »

Kate esquissa un sourire qui se mua rapidement en rictus :

« L'idée me plaît beaucoup. Mais les navettes bondées de touristes, un peu moins. »

« J'ai mieux que ça. Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous prêter son adorable petit voilier pour une virée en amoureux. Rassurée ? » lança-t-il, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Un peu. Et... par "adorable petit voilier", tu entends quoi, exactement ? »

« Un ketch de 1947. Douze mètres. Pont de bois. Tu pourras même t'y faire bronzer nue. »

Une brusque douleur le saisit à l'oreille droite.

« Pomme ! PommePommePoooomme ! »

Son cri de fillette et son regard de teckel ne firent pas changer d'avis sa tortionnaire : les doigts de Kate ne lâchèrent pas son pavillon. Elle prit une voix à la fois sensuelle et menaçante, et murmura :

« A une condition : que tu m'enduises d'huile solaire en me lisant en exclusivité la scène hot de _Frozen Heat._ »

« J'ai toujours su que je ne résisterai jamais très longtemps à l'épreuve de la torture. » geignit-il.

A son tour, le visage de Kate se fendit d'un large sourire victorieux et satisfait. Elle scella leur pacte en déposant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Du moins, elle l'avait voulu furtif. Mais Rick ne la laissa pas s'échapper aussi facilement : il resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules et la poursuivit de ses lèvres pour prolonger leur baiser. Ils se laissèrent happer sans effort par la vague de désir qui naissait de leurs langues mêlées et de leurs caresses lascives. Alors qu'ils s'enfermaient petit à petit dans leur bulle de jeunes amants, Rick parvint à articuler entre deux respirations :

« Je crois... qu'un petit détour par le lit s'impose... avant d'embarquer, lieutenant. »

« Le capitaine est maître à bord... » marmonna Kate.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui l'entraîna par la main, déterminé, en direction de sa chambre.

~FIN~

* * *

**_Alors...? Bisounours, certes, mais... Pas trop cliché?_**  
**_Il n'y aura probablement pas de suite. Pas de Martha ou d'Alexis débarquant à l'improviste (*sourireidiot*), pas de dialogue sur l'oreiller, pas de "did you like it?" (comprenne qui voudra), encore moins de scène croustillante. J'ai juste voulu saisir ce moment qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Ma prétention n'a jamais été d'écrire un épisode entier... Je ne veux pas faire d'ombre à Monsieur Marlowe. Haha._**

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic, et merci BIS pour prendre le temps de laisser une petite review !_**

**_Et vivement le 24/09..._**


End file.
